


What A Great Way To Die

by zombiedragons



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its a lot of teasing in this my dudes, just nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragons/pseuds/zombiedragons
Summary: “You’re shitting me.”He stared at Jack with a deadpan expression. There they were, in the middle offuckingnowhere,wellpast midnight, surrounded by trees for miles on end, where the only sight of anything civilized was Jack’sbroken goddamn car.





	What A Great Way To Die

“You’re shitting me.”  
He stared at Jack with a deadpan expression. There they were, in the middle of _fucking_ nowhere, _well_ past midnight, surrounded by trees for miles on end, where the only sight of anything civilized was Jack’s _broken goddamn car_.  
“He-e-ey, don’t shoot the messenger, baby”, the older man said and closed the car’s hood with a loud bang. Great, now all the bloodthirsty animals in the forest knew they were here.  
Jack turned around and faced the shivering man named Rhys. He snorted. “Feeling alright there, pumpkin?” Rhys rolled his eyes.  
“ _Absolutely_ fantastic, thank you for asking”, he answered sourly. He jumped slightly up and down where he stood, hands hidden under his armpits, and exhaled a deep frosty breath. “Great. This is just great.” He laughed, sounding suspiciously lot like a madman, and continued, “Deserted in a forest with the closest station being miles away, having both of our phones dead, and we can’t even start the car to help us keep warm so we don’t freeze to death.” Rhys shook his head and pulled his arms even closer around him. Was this karma? It has always sounded like hogwash to his ears, but this might be the proof of it. He bets his life on this being karma. He never should’ve eaten Vaughn’s pudding yesterday, goddammit.  
Jack, being the stupid jerk he is, just grinned at his boyfriend’s display of anger. “I’unno, it could be worse. We could be out of snickers, for example.”  
Rhys glared at Jack. “You seem awfully chipper for having your car destroyed.”  
“Myeh. Expected it to happen. Not this soon, though...” He mumbled the last part, absentmindedly scratching his jaw. Then he suddenly clapped his hands, loud enough for it to almost echo, and looked up at Rhys. “Anyway! Someone might drive by us so we can hitchhike.”  
“Hitchhike? Now? Jack, it’s almost 3 AM. Even if someone were to come by, I doubt they’d want to pick up a couple of potential serial murderers.”  
“I’d just charm them with my amazing smile and sick-ass muscles.”  
“Yeah, because you’re so charming.”  
“I managed to catch you, didn’t I?”  
“Pure luck.”  
They now stood in front of each other, with their faces just a few inches away. Jack with a dumb smirk on his face, Rhys with a small grin, and they just stood there for a while, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
Rhys was the one breaking the silence. He chuckled and shook his head slightly, putting his hands into his jacket’s pockets. “Well, even if someone were to come, it’ll probably take a while. We’ll be lucky if we haven’t either died from hypothermia or gotten eaten alive by wolves.”  
“Pfft, please. Wolves don’t eat people. Everyone knows it’d be a bear who’d attack us.” Jack just got a glare in response. “Aw, c’mon, babe, we’re perfectly safe”, he said and closed the distance between them, putting both his arms around the taller man. Rhys didn’t react at first, trying to show how displeased he was with the situation, but then sighed and gave up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Jack continued speaking.  
“If any big scary werewolf comes, I’ll make sure to convince him you’re not the grandma, okay?” Punch. “Ouch! Hey! Okay, deserved.”  
“You’re the one with a grey streak in your hair”, he mumbled, relaxing in the hug.  
“Makes me look super sexy, though.”  
Snort. “No comment.”  
“I’ll take that as a positive answer.” Jack put distance between them, and grabbed Rhys’ hand while backing slowly. “C’mon, let’s get into the car. Let’s put your koala skills to use.”  
Rhys raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. “Still in denial of your clinginess, huh?”  
“Can’t be in denial of anything that’s false, honeybee.”  
“Sure, let’s go with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> bless my friend milo for fixing some mistakes my sloppy ass made


End file.
